F-35 JSF
Introduction The F-35 JSF (J'oint '''S'trike 'F'ighter) is USA Air Force General Malcolm "Ace" Granger's tier 2 anti-armor aircraft. Overview The cumulation of the largest and most expensive military programs ever, the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II has managed to rise above the numerous criticisms it faced (the project being severely over budget, years behind schedule and plagued with "design flaws" etc) and has proven itself to be a highly competent strike fighter. Superseding the F-16 Falcon, AV-6 Harrier and the F-15E Strike Eagle. The F-35 is designed to be compatible with stealth coating, making it invisible to enemy radar. It's armed with a total of 5 anti-tank missiles that can rip a chuck off even the most durable armor with great precision. The optional installation of straight flow engines can also greatly increase the F-35's speed, allowing it to react to armored threats much quicker as well as retreat quicker from enemy AA. With proper coordination, a group of F-35s can easily lay waste to an armored column. However, despite years of development and millions of dollars sunk into the project, the F-35 is not without weaknesses. First of all, despite various attempts to reduce production costs, the F-35 is still a very expensive aircraft, this is the reason why the older but much cheaper F/A-18 Hornet has yet to be phased out of service. Secondly, in order to retain its stealth capabilities, the F-35's missiles has to be stored in its internal bomb bays, this notably reduces the F-35's ordinance capacity, and having to carry both AA and AT missiles will greatly reduce its combat effectiveness. There for General Granger has opted to have his F-35s carry only AT missiles for ground attacking role. Leaving the escort duties to the F-22A King Raptors. Upgrades '''Fighter Training *F-35s are built as veterans, unlocked via General's Promotion, available at Rank 1. Countermeasures *The F-35 can evade missiles, and becomes 20% more resistant to AA weapons. Available at the Levitation Pad at Rank 1. Stealth Coating *The F-35 becomes stealthed. Available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Advanced Training *The F-35 gains veterancy twice as quickly. Available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Straight Flow Engines *The F-35's speed is increased by 25%. Available at the Strategy Center at Rank 5. Assessment Pros: * Armed with 5 missiles, granting it more raw firepower than the F-18 Hornet. * Can apply stealth coating, turning it into an excellent ambush predator. * Very effective against vehicles. * Fast and agile, becomes faster with straight flow engines. * Relatively durable for a jet. * Countermeasures increase the jet's overall survivability. * Can increase its firepower and survivability via Pilots. * Can be produced in groups of 5 per Levitation Pad. Cons: * Expensive ($1,800) * Vulnerable to AA infantries (Stinger Trooper & Red Arrow) as the F-35 cannot target infantry units. * Vulnerable to interceptors (Zippers, F-22A King Raptors and MiG-31 Foxhounds) as they cannot target air. * Mid-late game unit, requires Rank 3 and Strategy Center to unlock. * Not very effective against structures. * Highly ineffective against ECM units. Trivia *Originally the F-35 also benefits from the Frog Missiles upgrade like the F-18 Hornet, but this upgrade no longer affects it for balancing reasons. *In Contra 009 Beta 2, the F-35 fires 5 high-explosive missiles which have a large spread instead of guided AT missiles. This makes the F-35 somewhat of a discount Wyvern. *Before Beta 2, the F-35 fired one bomb that did low damage on its own but had a very large area of effect. As such, a group of 3 or 4 could effectively take down entire columns of vehicles. Gallery iu-2.jpeg|The F-35 in real-life. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Aircrafts Category:Joint Strike Fighters